


HxH Pitou's Humanity

by LorenzoJ10



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenzoJ10/pseuds/LorenzoJ10
Summary: Chimeras Deep in all of their hearts was a piece of humanity, was it their animal instincts that suppressed it or was it there natural thirst for fighting, maybe they were just to young to know any better. One chimera will try and find the answers to what they are and they will find out who they are and their journey will follow them down a path of redemption.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

##  Chapter 1 Pitou’s choice

Pitou kept switching their attention between her arm that was being healed by her ability  **Dr. Blite** , and the boy that was crying in front of them. Pitou’s mind was racing then anything else. Pitou had killed this boy’s friend, his mentor and now Pitou had a responsibility to kill this boy for their king. This boy was too powerful and he was a clear threat to their mast, their king. Though they also killed this boy’s friend.

As they saw the corpse that she briefly reanimated. ‘Would I do the same in this boy’s shoes. Would I weep for my king.’ Then they remembered what happened when their king was born and how they had abandon their queen, they had ignored her while they were dying, they could have saved her and yet they had ignored it. ‘If my king died would I really weep, would I be in as much pain as this boy in front of me’ they thought. ‘Would I be in the same amount of pain. No, he’s not injured and yet he’s in so much pain, someone so strong is in so much pain, because of things I’ve done.’

Then a realization crossed Pitou’s mind ‘This is what would happen to my king if he lost Komugi. That girl was someone special, someone who meant something great to my king. Is this what my king would be, no don’t you dare think like that. There’s no way my king would become such a mess like this boy. My arm is almost healed, and then it will be my duty to finish this boy off.’ 

She then took a look at the body of the boy’s former master. ‘Sending this boy to that man would be a mercy.’ even though they thought that, they couldn’t take their eyes off of the corpse. ‘He was a worthy opponent. I shouldn’t do this in front of him. Maybe I can convince the boy to fight outside….Wait why am I worried about this? It's pointless right.’

~o~

(Flashback)

“Oh hello there miss Komugi,” said Pitou “Where are you going?”

“Oh miss Neferpitou,” said Komugi “The supreme leader said that I’m starting to smell since I haven’t had a chance to bathe since we started to play and that a bath may help my injuries.”

Pitou remembered the bird that attacked Komugi and how she was punished early that morning for not protecting the young girl. ‘I guess I should do something to apologize for the blind girl.’ “Hey do you need any help?”

“Huh”

“I mean you are blind is there something that I can help you with?”

“What nononononoono” the girl said as she began to shake her head and wave her hands. “There’s no way I can ask the supreme leader's aid to do something as lowly as to help me.”

“Oh come on I insist, you are the supreme leader's guest after all. If you weren’t in top shape for your next game with him then I would be at fault for not helping you.”

Komugi took a second to digest her logic. “Well I guess it's okay if you're not bothered by it.”

‘I am but if this gets me back in good graces with the king then I’ll do it.’ “Of course it won’t be a problem. Now come on let’s get you to the bath.” as they lead the blind girl to the royal bath.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the bath. “Oh wow it smells so clean and the floor and tub feel so fancy.” said Komugi as she took her socks off and explored the room a bit. “Is it really okay for someone as lowly as me to use a bath this fancy?”

Pitou was a bit confused by that remark. “What a bath is a bath, does it matter what kind of tub it's in?” as they began the bath and the tub began to fill with warm water.

“Well of course it does, I mean well for my family growing up we had to use a bucket and a towel to wash ourselves, but a few years back I used one of my tournament winnings to get a bathtub and it was by far my best investment. It was like washing myself in heaven and that's when I knew what my mother meant by how a girl could get lost in a good warm bath.” as Komugi got a big smile remembering her first time in a bathtub.

Pitou was surprised, the only time they had ever seen the girl happy was playing that Gungi game with their king. “A bath is really that great?”

“Of course it is, I’ll never forget my first bath. My mom has told me that a bath is a big part of a girl's life. Though I guess with someone who has had a bath everyday of their life, it probably doesn’t seem that big of a deal.”

“A big deal? I couldn’t say I’ve never had a bath.” said Pitou honestly. She had never had one since she was born.

“Oh you don’t need to worry yourself about my feelings, I already know that some girls have more luxuries than my family.” she said, thinking that Pitou was trying to be nice with her.

Pitou raised an eyebrow. “Well whatever. The bath is ready so take your clothes off and hop in.”

“Whaaaaat.” said Komugi as her face turned red. “That’s um i mean i know un but I.”

“What’s the matter, do you need help taking off your clothes.”

“No it's not that it’s just that I have taken baths before with my family but I have never taken one with someone else before.”

“Huh”

“I mean I know that your girl, like me, but I just haven’t gotten undressed in front of anyone else before.”

Something about this nonsense caught Pitou’s attention. “A girl?”

“Yeah I know I should because we’re the same gender but,”

“How can you tell that I’m a girl?” Pitou was curious now.

“Well um, your voice. It’s soft like a girl and so are your hands.”

“My hands?” said Pitou as she took a look at her hands.

“Yeah, girls have soft hands while boys have rough hands and deep voices, your voice is high pitched.”

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter right now, You should hop into the bath before it gets cold.” said Pitou as she made their way to the door. “I’ll come by for you in 20 minutes.”

“Okay miss Pitou and thank you so much for kindness.”

Again more nonsense. ‘Kindness, since when was I kind to her, I was just doing this for my king.’ “Hey komugi, you think the king is kind right?”

“OH yes, he is such a kind and thoughtful leader, and he’s really good at Gungi too.”

“Really,” Pitou paused “What if I told you he wanted to take your life?”

“Huh oh he can have it.” she said with no hesitation. 

This surprised Pitou. ‘Don’t humans value their own lives above all else. Yet there is no hesitation in her voice or her actions.’ “Really even if I was ordered to kill you right here and right now.”

“Well I guess if you could at least show enough mercy to kill me in my sleep or when I’m doing something I love like playing Gungi with the Supreme leader, that would be alright.” she said with complete honesty.

Pitou was still surprised but kept her head leveled. “Huh I see, well enjoy your bath.”

“Um miss Neferpitou” the now nervous girl said

“Hmm yes”

“Can I ask a personal question?”

“I did ask you a question so I guess that would be fair.”

“Umm earlier when I pointed out your features, you were a bit surprised by them, do you not know what you are or are you one of those people that is a boy and a girl at the sametime?”

This was doing nothing but confuse the Chimera. “Boy and a girl? What does that matter?”

“Well I just thought it would be rude calling you something that you're not. So I just wanted to know what to call you.”  
“I don’t see why that’s a big deal but for now you can just call me miss Pitou for now if you want. If that’s all I’ll be leaving now.” 

“Uh okay thank you.” said Komugi as she began to enjoy her bath.

As Pitou left the bathroom they took a glance at their reflection in the mirror. ‘I do look more like that one chimera that came with the lion and also all those humans that are in the basement, those were women that the human we kept bought. Am I a girl?’ Pitou pondered on that thought for a moment. ‘No it doesn’t matter, right now what matters is the king and nothing else. Who or what I am doesn’t matter.’

~o~

(Present)

‘That’s what I’ll do,’ thought Pitou ‘I give this boy a mercy kill, that's what I’ll do, put him to sleep and end him.’ as she finished the thought Dr. Blite finished healing her arm.

Pitou gave the arm a few test swings before she turned to face the boy in front of her. What they saw was unexpected. They saw a boy that the boy who has done nothing but cry finally looked at them since the time they told him that they could do nothing for the man, what was in the boy’s eyes was nothing but sadness and glimmer of hope. They couldn’t tell why but it filled their heart with sadness as if it was infectious. ‘Don’t look at me like that. This is war, you're a human, I shouldn't have any pity for you. He died because he chose to protect you and not worry about himself.’ she thought

“Are you going to save him.” said the boy had a steady stream of tears pouring out of his eyes.

Eyes that pierced their soul. ‘Why do you keep looking at me like that, I can’t do anything. Why would I want to do anything, you’re just a nobody human, your life doesn’t matter, I can’t help you, you can hate me all you want, my life doesn’t matter either only the kings, so for his sake please die.’

“Tears? Why do you have tears?” he said.

‘Tears I don’t have tears.” as Pitou raised her hand to strike they felt something on their cheek. They grabbed it and felt water. ‘Rain but we’re underground.’ That’s when they realized he was telling the truth. ‘I’m crying. I’m actually crying. Why’ as they looked at the boy again they couldn’t stop the flood of tears coming out of their eyes. “I’m sorry.” they said as they bent down and gave the boy a hug.

The boy was still in too much shock about the death of his mentor that he physically and mentally could understand the hug. It was as if life was playing before his eyes as if it was a movie. He was completely numb to it.

“I’m sorry.” she said as they powered a nen infused chop to the boys neck, with no time to put up a defense he went out cold. He slumped over onto the ground. Pitou raised their hand. ‘One quick strike, just one quick strike that’s all it will take, just one strike’ but she just couldn’t do it. No matter how much they wanted to fight for their king, they just couldn’t bring themselves to put more pain onto the boy.

‘One quick strike and this boy’s life will end.’ as pitou began to move their hand. ‘Just one quick strike.’

After a few moments of doing nothing, they picked up the boy and went up the stairs and out of the basement and into the manor above. Pitou found a nice couch to lay the boy down still unsure of what they were doing. ‘Why’ that word began to echo in their head endlessly with each second that passed.

Upon realizing that they could not kill the boy. Pitou began to make their leave, as they left the building, something caught their eye. A simple gardening tool, a shovel. After thinking it over for a moment, Pitou grabbed the shovel and found a nice spot near the manor and began to dig. 

They kept digging for a moment until they had a wide hole ten feet deep. Satisfied with the hole, they put the shovel back where they found it. Then they made their way down into the basement once more, as they made their descent they wondered what the king would say to them, how would their comrades accept this, should she lie. Tell the truth but part of them knew it didn’t matter. Not anymore. They were unworthy of their king.

Pitou looked down at the corpse of the man that they had killed, he was her first worthy opponent, the first to make her bleed, the first to make her try as hard as she could to defeat. ‘This was the most I can do for him.’ she thought as she picked him up.

They carried the corpse outside and carefully using some Nen thread lowered the body into the grave. “I guess I should say something, shouldn’t I. You were a good opponent and good master to that boy. I think….I think I regret killing you. I don’t know why to be honest. I didn’t know you beforehand and you did kill several of my comrades...no they weren’t my comrades. They were more like underlings. I didn’t know them either. I guess I had no real reason to kill you other than to just test out my own strength, hell the King wasn’t even in any danger at the time. I guess I just wanted to for some reason, I’m sorry you probably don’t want to hear that the person that killed you can’t even think of a good reason for doing so. I guess there's a lot I don’t know. Sorry.” Pitou stood there for a moment at the side of the grave she made. “I guess I shouldn’t cover you up just yet, give some of your friends a moment to say goodbye, the ability I used on you has the effect to stop you from tiring or breaking apart so it should give someone enough time to say something better and to lay you to rest.”

Pitou turned to leave and to their surprise there was someone there. The other boy from earlier when she was healing Komugi, the one that convinced the other to let me heal Komugi. He was staring back at her in complete shock as if he just saw every miracle in the world happen at once.

“How long have you been their.” asked Pitou

The boy broke out of his shock when he realized that he was being talked to. “I got here as you were finished with the grave, right before you went and got Kite’s corpse.”

“Kite.” as Neferpitou realized what the boy was screaming about earlier. “Yes Kite was this man's name, that’s the name the boy was screaming earlier.” as they turned to the corpse. “I’m sorry I forgot your name, I won’t forget it.”

“The other boy? Where’s Gon.” 

“Gon, that’s the boy's name. He’s inside sleeping. I knocked him out. For some reason I couldn’t bring myself to kill him. I just saw how much pain he was in and I just couldn’t bring myself to kill him.” she said to the white haired boy who was now opening and closing his mouth like a fish. “Hey would you mind telling me your name?”

The boy thought for a moment before replying. “Killua, my name is Killua.”

“Killua, could you please tell Gon, when he wakes up, I...I’m sorry.” said Pitou as they took off running back to their King.

Killua stood there for a moment as he watched Pitou ranaway. ‘She’s acting like that other chimera ant, Yopi, no this is different. According to knuckle Yopi was acting like an honorable warrior and earlier Pitou was acting like a mother protecting her young. Now she looks like someone who is lost as if she has no idea what she’s doing. These ants, they are finding their humanity.’ 

Even though this was a big revelation, Killua knew now wasn’t the time for that. Right now he needed to make sure he’s friend was okay.

“GON” he shouted as he ran into the manor. After a few moments of searching he found his friend at the window looking down at the grave. Gon didn’t turn around and greet his friend; he just kept staring at the grave. “Gon”

His friend didn’t respond; he only kept staring outside the window. “Killua”

Killua stopped as he felt Gon’s Nen spike. Killua watched as Gon Nen turned black and began to surround Gon. “GON.”

“She’s screwing with me.” he said in a calm voice as his eyes filled with rage and darkness. “I’ll kill them Killua, I’m going to kill each and every single one of them.” 

Killua could barely see what was going on as the room began to fill with Gon’s dark Nen, it was as if he was in the eye of a dark storm. ‘This is bad I have to stop him before it's too late.’ “Gon you have to stop, this isn’t you, Gon,GON.” then suddenly the black Nen stopped. When Killua looked to see where Gon was, he couldn’t find him, all that was left was a massive hole in the wall. Killua knew where he was going, the palace of East Gorteau.


	2. Gon's Rage

##  Chapter 2 Gon’s Rage

Pitou rushed back to the palace as quick as they possible could, they were able to make it back in a fraction of the time it took for them to follow the boy back to the manor. This time they weren’t holding back and they knew their destination. Though as they made their way back their mind was clear ready to take whatever punishment their king would have of them. ‘I am unworthy of serving the King. Death would be a fitting punishment for me.’

As they made it back to the castle Pitou stopped as they felt their kings nen. ‘That was my Kings En. Is he looking for someone? Me?’Thought Pitou before giving a sad smile. ‘I guess I should go and meet my end.’ as she began to walk past the crowd of enslaved humans that were still under Pouf’s power. 

It didn’t take long for Pitou to find her king as he landed right in front of another chimera ant. The wolf chimera ant Welfin, who was still injured. Welfin became terrified as he felt the king approach and became more afraid then he had ever been in his life. For a moment Pitou thought all of his fur would fall off before he turned and looked at them.

The king then followed his line of sight seeing his third royal guard. “Neferpitou” 

“Pitou!” said Pouf. Though there was no relief in his voice. ‘Pitou don’t say anything, please for the sack for our king he mustn’t know about the girl.’

Though what Pitou did next stunned all of them. Pitou got on her knees. “I’m sorry my King I have failed you. I was unable to kill two strong enemies. Not because I lost to them in a fight but because I couldn’t bring myself to fight them.” Pitou said with full honesty. She clutched her chest. “I just couldn’t.” as she began to shake. “I just couldn’t bring myself to hurt anymore. I don’t know why, I just can’t.” Pitou could feel tears. “I’m unworthy to serve you. I’m unworthy to fight along Pouf and Youpi. I’m even unworthy of helping Komugi.”

“Komugi” said the king in a strange way. Pitou looked up to see her king’s face was stunned. Unbeknownst to her, Memurem’s memories were returning to him. “Komugi.”

Shaiapouf then fell to his knees as well. The king turned to his other royal guard. The king looked through his guard. “However you would wish to punish me…”

“There is no need,” said The king, completely calm. “We share the same heart in separate bodies. There will be no punishment.”

Pitou was greatly confused by the way they were all acting. She clearly missed some developments. She was almost afraid to ask, she never saw this, then again she quickly realized she hasn’t seen a lot of things. “My King?”

“You have missed much, Pitou. I have a name now please call me Memurem. For however long I have left.”

Pitou froze. “For however long you have left.” just saying those words made shivers go down her spine. “What do you mean my lord?”

Memurem was silent for a moment. “Youpi is dead and Pouf is about to go.” Pitou turned to pouf seeing him lying still on the ground. “We have poison running through our bodies. As we speak, my internal organs are being destroyed. Soon I will pass.”

“WHAT, NO.” yelled Pitou as she got to her feet. “You're the ultimate being. You are perfection. You can’t die. Your...Your supposed to become the king of the world.” Pitou felt that her world was shattering before her. 

“I’m sorry what I tell you is truth. There is nothing you can do. Not even your Dr. Blight will be able to save any of us.” said Memurem looking at her right in the eye. “Neferpitou as your king I give you one final order, not only from me but also from the other royal guards. Neferpitou I want you to live. Live as you please any way you’d like.”

“My King.” Pitou was now crying. Her world was truly shattering around her. “Lord Memurem I...I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry Pitou. I can’t give you orders anymore. It is up to you to find your own way in life.” said Memurem as he began to return to the compound. As he went to see Komugi one last time. 

Then everything froze not only for the chimera’s outside of the compound but everyone inside as well. The darkest, bone chilling aura anyone had ever felt passed over them. It put Memurem’s and Pouf’s aura to shame. For a moment a few of them thought they felt death itself. Every single one felt the instinct to run, those who were weak but strong enough to feel it fainted or those who were able to stand were feeling it. 

The effects could be plainly seen on Welfin as he rapidly aged. It was as if eighty years pass by in a second. He could feel death coming. “What is that?”

They all saw a man was walking towards them. He was giant even by human standards, he was big. There didn’t appear to be an ounce of fat on his body; he was all muscle. Though the clothes were several sizes too small. Though the biggest thing about the man was he was covering everything around him with dark nen. His Nen was so dark that they could almost not see him. If it wasn’t for their enhanced vision they most likely couldn’t see him.

Though Pitou did recognize the clothes and when he got close enough for them to his eyes she knew who it was. It was the same eyes that stared down at her while she was healing Komugi. “It’s…. The boy!”

“Pitou, you know this… thing.” Even Memurem with all of his power was concerned about this thing.

“It was the boy.” siad Pitou still not believing what she was seeing. “The boy that attacked the compound along with the other humans. He allowed me to heal Komugi before asking me to heal his mentor but I couldn’t cause he was already dead.”

“That isn’t a boy.” said Welfin, still freaking out. If his leg wasn’t in so much pain keeping him awake he would have passed out long ago.

“Something happened. He changed.” Pitou’s mind was going into overdrive to try and explain what she was seeing. “Did I do this to him?”

Gon stopped when he was close enough. For a moment everyone was silent, either frozen in fear or suspension. “You,” he said as he pointed at Pitou. “And you.” as he then pointed at Memurem. “All of you will pay. For the evil you have committed.”

For a moment they just let his words sink in. ‘It is clear in his eyes that he has no intentions of backing down.’ thought Memurem as he felt Gon’s Nen. ‘Clearly from his Nen he has put everything on the line for this. This fool is going to sacrifice everything he has to kill us. Is there anything left inside him? Is he willing to put innocents in danger? One way to find out.’ “So you plan on killing us then. Even though there's a good chance these people will get caught in the crossfire.”

Gon tilted his head slightly. For a moment the chimeras thought he was second guessing himself. “How does that matter? Anyone who gets in my way will die.”

“So you're really going to fight us right here, right now.” said Memurem. Gon responded by raising his fist and gathering his Nen around it. That was it. Memurem knew this was the final fight. He took a deep breath and as loud as he could. “ATTENTION TO ALL CHIMERAS THIS IS MY FINAL ORDERS. GET THE HUMANS TO SAFETY AND TO LIVE.”

Everyone in the compound heard these words and for most they were unbelievable. Chimera ant king was asking for the safety of the humans he was trying to imprison. Though his voice was loud enough and laced with enough nen to wake some of the people who were under pouf’s nen scales. They were awake enough to see a giant of a man attack Memurem.

“ **Jajaken Rock** ” yelled Gon as he unleashed his attack on Memurem. Memurem tried to take the attack head on but it was too much. The resulting explosion covered the field in dust. Those who near thought for sure that was enough to kill everyone. Though as the dust settled the view became clearer. “Oh you're alive.”

As the dust settled the aftermath of the explosion could be seen. Memurem was able to deflect a majority of the blast away from him and the people. He had protected them. The blast had made a gash along the ground in front of him and the humans. Welfin was still stunned by this development but Pitou wanted to intervin. “My lord please allow me to handle this. This, the boy. ALL of it is my fault.”

“Stop Neferpitou.” said Memurem as he dusted himself off. “I admit that attack was impressive but the old man's attack was far better than yours.” Gon then looked Memurem up and down and could clearly see that he wasn’t hurt. “As king I have a responsibility for all my subordinates actions. If you have a problem with her then you have a problem with me. PITOU.”

“Yes sir.” 

“I already gave you your orders. Live. Live for all of us how you want to.” said Memurem. “I will deal with this one.” as he began to concentrate his nen.

Many of the human people who were watching this began to realize two monsters were about to fight each other and they were way too close for their own safety. Panic began to set in as the people began to run as fast as they could grabbing their loved ones and running in various directions.

Welfin ran back to his truck as quickly as he could. Not giving a second thought about anyone else. ‘Got to get out of here. Got to get out of here.’ these words began to repeat in his mind as he fled the scene.

Pitou couldn’t move no matter how much they wanted to. She could only stare at the two ready to fight. She saw her king the reason for her birth, the reason she lived, the only thing in the world she knew. Then she looked at Gon, the boy she hurt, the anger she caused him, the emotions that she couldn’t understand. The chain of events that she started led them all here. On one hand she wanted to fight alongside her king and stop the boy but on the other hand she was afraid of what she had made, guilt for the pain she caused, remorse of her actions, her duty to follow the last request of her king. 

“Piitoou.” said a quiet voice catching her attention. She looked over at her fallen comrade to see the pouf was still clinging to life. With blood now coming out of every opening in his body. It was clear that he would be dead very shortly. “Dooo as you were told. Go”

They didn’t know if this was Pouf trying to be kind or if he simply didn’t want Pitou to go against the words of their master, but it was enough. So many emotions were entering PItou. She began to cry. She bowed. “Thank you for being my king.” she said through tears as she turned and ran away as fast as she could. 

“How dare you think about running.” said Gon as he jumped after Pitou. He charged up another  **Jajaken Rock** punch. Memurem was having none of this as he intercepted him with his own giant nen punch. This punch was enough to knock Gon back. Though Gon quickly stood up straight as if he did feel the punch. He was filled with too much rage to feel it. “You will die along with Neferpitou.”

“We all die eventually.” said Memurem as he sprouted Pouf’s wings from his back. “Though you will not be the one killing us.” Gon’s only response was to charge his nen again. “I see. We already have said our ‘hellos’ now is the time to fight. Monster vs monster.”

“There is only one monster here.” said Gon but to those brave enough to stay and watch, they couldn’t tell who was the monster.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the story so far, please like comment and follow the story for future updates. If you want to read more of my story go to my patreon page where I post chapters ahead of time. patreon.com/lorenzothestoryteller.**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	3. Gon Vs Memurem

##  Chapter 3 Gon vs Memurem

“What the hell is going on?” asked Knuckle. “Who the hell is the big guy, where the hell is old man Netero, how come the ant king is trying to help those people? Well come people answer me.”

“Knuckle stop,” said Shoot, trying to calm down his friend. “None of us know what is going on. We all got questions.”

Meleoron kept staring at the giant man that was currently confronting the king. “Hey miss Palm can you tell me where Gon is?”

Ikalgo got where Meleoron was taking this. “What you don’t think that thing out there is Gon do you?”

Shoot began to notice the giant's features. “He is wearing clothes that are similar to Gon.”

“My god.” said Palm as she used her power to find Gon only to see that the giant was indeed Gon. “It’s him. That’s Gon. He is the giant.”

“NO way.” shouted Knuckle. “There's no way that Gon would attack with bystanders so close. He isn’t that kind of person. He's a real man.”

“I’m sorry knuckle but that is most definitely Gon. How he got like that I don’t know.”

“Maybe something did this to him,” said Meleron “Maybe something happened while he went to save that Kite friend of yours.”

“Your right,” said Shoot. “Pitou turned Kite into a training machine, a puppet. Maybe she tried something like that on Gon and it turned him into this.”

“You know that could work,” said Ikalgo. “There were several chimera ants that could change humans. This could be one of those abilities.”

“That’s it. That Pitou bitch must have done this to Gon.” said Knuckle “She must have tried to turn him into her weapon or something and failed. Making him into some sort of rage monster.” Everyone agreed with this theory because none of them wanted to admit Gon was capable of something like this. No one could imagine him begin consumed by such darkness, none of them could accept this idea.

Palm turned and headed back into the compound. “I’m going to get Komugi. It doesn’t matter how Gon got that way but it's clear that he and the king are about to fight and I doubt that they will keep damages to a minimum.”

They all looked back at the two ready to fight. “This isn’t going to be good.” said Shoot.

~o~

Both Memurem and Gon hadn’t moved for a bit as both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Memurem was planning out mentally each and every action while Gon was simply ready for anything the ant king could throw at him. In fact the longer the stand off lasted the more darkness surrounded Gon. The King knew he had to move sooner rather than later. “Komugi needs me.” was all he said before it began.

In an instant both their fists connected causing shock waves in the air. No one, not the other chimera’s or the hunters present could keep track of their movements. The most they could do was track their after images and those brief moments where their strikes slow down the others movements. 

Gon and Memurem went back and forth trading blows with powerfully nen attacks. Neither of them giving an inch. Though it was easy for both of them to tell that none of their blows were dealing lasting damages. Memurem was able to successfully dodge or able to redirect Gon’s strikes while Gon was devoid of any sense of pain. All Gon felt was ever growing rage. Rage for not being able to get Pitou. Rage for not being able to kill Memurem quickly enough. Rage that he still wasn’t enough for this fight.

“ **Paper** ” yelled Gon as he sent a massive ball of Nen at Memurem. 

Memurem decided to counter with his own emitter technique courtesy of his new power from Pouf. HIs wings became more insect-like as scales that began firing in rapid motion like a machine gun at the ball of nen. “ **Scale Bullets** ” The bullets overwhelmed the ball of nen, dissipating it. “You must do better than that against me.”

“I will.” said Gon from behind Memurem as he sent a Nen enhanced fist at Memurem’s head. Though Gon forgot one aspect of Memurem. He had a tail, one strong enough to block the blow and wrapped around his arm.

“No you won’t,” said Memurem as he twisted Gon’s arm so that he was leaning backwards in an odd position to keep him from throwing any more strong punches. Memurem then began to pummel Gon with a barrage of punches. Each one with enough strength to kill twenty men. By the time he was done both of them were in a crater the size of ten semi trucks. “We’re done here.”

Though before Memurem could release him. Gon’s arm erupted. “NO” yelled Gon as he punched Memurem hard enough to send him to the edge of the crater.

Memurem used his new wings to land safely at the edge where he observed Gon’s now messed up right arm. “I see you used your nen to blow your arm from the inside out. Using the resulting explosion and your own blood to loosen my grip on your arm. Though from the look in your eye I can’t tell if you even felt the pain from your actions. Any sane person would be in a near hellish pain right about now.”

“The pain doesn’t matter.” said Gon as his dark Nen covered his arm. “The only thing that matters right now is your death. You monsters must die.”

Memurem couldn’t help but chuckle. “From the looks of it right now you're more monster than me. Your actions also say the same. Your rage and anger have caused you to transform into a being of pure hatred. Your power has increased at the cost of your humanity. Though that still isn’t enough, after my fight with Netero and with the power of two of my royal guards. You won’t be able to beat me. Maybe if you fought me first like this then maybe you could have given me a hard time. Though now I guess it is pointless to think of such things. Apologizes I guess since I know my time draws near I’ve become a bit chatty.”

“Netero.” was all Gon could say. Though it was clear that there was rage behind his words.

Memurem knew what Gon wanted to know. “We fought. I won the battle but lost the war. Don’t get me wrong I have every respect for the man. He opened my eyes and told me my name. He fought like a true warrior to the very end.” Gon engulfed his damaged arm in nen as he jumped at Memurem. “I see you truly are putting everything on the line.” Memurem focused on his body manipulating it like Youpi turning his body into an invincible armor that is reinforced with nen. “As King I shall take all of your anger.”

The blast was greater than all of the others as it engulfed the compound in light. Everyone knew that was it. It created another crater in the ground. As the dust cleared everyone could see Memurem still standing and Gon missing his right arm. Though Gon powered up his severed arm again and struck Memurem with the same amount of force as the last one. Though the result was the same. Again he tried but to no avail. He kept trying again and again. Though nothing seemed to damage the ant King.

“GON” everyone turned to see Killua on the battlefield. Shocked at what he was seeing. His best friend, Gon had become something he did not recognize. Killua had no idea what he should do.

“Sorry Killua.” as Gon powered up one final Jajaken. This one is easily the biggest. The blast made all the others look like firecrackers for a moment; those in the compound thought they too were caught in the blast. Smoke and dust went flying across the field.

“Gon” yelled Killua hoping his friend was okay. Even with his trained eyes he couldn’t see a thing through the smoke. Though he quickly heard the sound of footsteps. Though when his view began to clear he saw someone walking towards him. It was Memurem caring what looked like a corpse in his arms. Killua knew exactly who that was in his arms. “GON.”

“Here.” said Memurem, handing the boy back to his friend. “He has a strong spirit. I doubt this will be the end of him, but he will need help if he is to fully recover.” Memurem then stood and began to walk to the place where he belonged.

“Where are you going?” asked Killua, not sure what to make of the chimera ant king’s actions.

“I do not have long left. I would like to spend my last moments with the one I care most for.”

“Wait,” causing the king to pause in his tracks. “What happened to Pitou?”

Memurem looked to the sky. “I gave Pitou one last order. To live.”

~o~

Neferpitou kept running and running as fast as she could. Soon she began to run out of land as she fell into the ocean. She quickly swam to the surface and found a piece of a log floating in the ocean. She had more than enough strength to swim across the ocean, but all of the day's events took a toll on her emotionally that she began to slip into a deep slumber. Before her mind faded. She took one last look into the direction of her once home. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
